Frustrated
by Nat D
Summary: There is a secret affair going on between Robin Hood and the Queen - but there are also the elements that stop them from being together. (Second part of 'Yes, Your Majesty'). OQ. Mising year.
1. Cricket

**What won't I do for you guys?**

 **Much like our hero, I'm stealing. Only it's time, from my job, because I'm editing and posting this during office hours.**

 **Sue me (please don't).**

 **My boss is literally right behind me, sitting on her desk, and I'm being so bold while she reads another story (this time an official one) I wrote for work.**

 **ANYWAY, here I am with a new piece. This is, yes, part of the "Yes, Your Majesty" story-line. But it can absolutely stand alone. It will be a multichapter, but hey! It's already finished!**

 **(Celebrates in silence because I'm at work and I'm a professional.)**

 **The chapters won't be too long, and it won't be many. But I do hope you enjoy them.**

 **Please, please, tell me what you think!**

 **** **Much love!**

Robin Hood descended the carriage and held out his hand to help the Queen.

He was still a little more than mildly annoyed that their solo trip to King Midas' castle had been hijacked by Jiminy Cricket. He had planned that to perfection: volunteering to go on the trip to act as the head of Regina's personal guard was the perfect excuse. The journey from one castle to another was long enough for them to engage in some highly satisfying activities, a flick of his Queen's wrist and the guards and coaches outside would have no idea he was making Her Majesty moan in pleasure.

It had been two weeks since they were able to find some time alone. This secret affair was starting to go from exciting and mind blowingly satisfying to exciting, mind blowingly satisfying and, if he didn't get at least an hour alone with her as soon as possible, screaming-your-throat-out frustrating.

He looked at the walls of the castle and to the guards standing at the gate. There was Elias, and beside him, Leonard. He knew most of them by name, from the time he had pulled that incredible heist. Of course, none of them knew him, so he pretended he did not know all the corridors like the palm of his hand.

"Beautiful day!", Jiminy exclaimed, perching himself on Robin's shoulder. He had to remind himself that the cricket was there representing Snow White and Prince David and to advise Regina, and that he was a good soul, so he resisted the urge to flick him off.

He didn't _know_ he had ruined Robin's best chance of exhilarating secret carriage sex. It wasn't his fault.

Regina's gloved hand touched his, and she descended the carriage, her chin high, expression set for business, eying the guards that knelt at her feet, the deep red velvet of her dress shimmering under the sun, her hair swept to one side, her lids painted dark and her lips a soft, almost innocent color. Black eyes piercing, the crown on top of her head looking like it was part of her body, so well she wore it.

God, he adores this woman.

She let go of his hand and started to walk the path adorned with a royal blue carpet and flowers (King Midas obviously wanted to please her), and he moved to follow, the Black Guards following his command (go figure).

Robin Hood would never complain if he had to forever walk behind her. As long as he could watch those hips swaying left and right and plan where exactly he would place his hands and fingers later, he was happy.

"Her Majesty Queen Regina", announced a man with booming voice. "Of the Enchanted Forest!"

The gates opened and all sorts of servants, subjects, dukes, workers and advisers bowed to her.

A small boy suddenly broke away from behind his mother's legs – who, by the looks of her and the women beside her, worked in the palace's kitchens – and walked to her.

Looking down to the boy, Regina's face was curious.

After a few moments, the boy managed the courage to look up at her face and, with cheeks tinted in a deep blush, offered her a daisy.

Robin looked at his Queen. The side of her face was visible to him, and he saw the pain of the absence of her son flaring up. All he wanted to do was walk the four steps to her and hold her hand.

But she smiled and crouched down to be closer to the boy's level. He was perhaps a year younger than Roland.

"Why, thank you", she said, her voice velvety and it should not trigger those desires inside of him. She was talking to a child, for heaven's sake. "And what is your name?"

"I'm James", the boy told her, his cheeks still that adorable shade of red. "Like Snow White's husband."

"Oh!" Regina chuckled. "That's true. Well, are you very smart, James?"

A smile threatened to break out and he nodded once, proud.

"Good. Than maybe you can represent the name better than he can, huh?"

She winked at him and got back up. Robin watched the boy run back to his mother, a full grin taking over his face, now.

"My Queen. What a pleasure to see you once again."

Regina looked at the King, thanked him for receiving her. Midas' daughter walked further, and smiled at Regina as if they knew each other. Coming towards her, they exchanged a quick embrace and walked together, arms linked, leading the way towards the room where their meeting would take place. Robin followed close behind, as did the King's own adviser and personal guard.

The meeting was, as he had predicted, long and boring. Sure, he got to sit next to her and, yes, occasionally, when no one was looking (he made sure of that), he grazed his fingers up and down her thigh just to make her squirm a bit. But they both had to concentrate on the pressing matter at hand. Securing their alliance was easy, the strategy part against the green witch was the long and boring one.

Some two or three hours later, maybe longer, they all rose and went to dinner. Robin sat beside her once more, and was listening to her tell him she wished to leave half an hour after the supper, if he could please let the guards know, when King Midas decided to be a gossip.

"So, Robin", he said, cutting into his venison meat. "You are new to the Queen's guard, are you not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty", he answered. He did not like this King much.

"Robin is new to our kingdom. Our paths crossed once, when we came back. He and his men were helpful in getting our castle back", Regina offered, not looking at him, and he wanted to bite her lips and the skin of her neck.

"Oh, so you lead an army?"

"You could say that, yes", Robin smiled, taking a sip of wine.

He had been introduced as Robin of Locksley, his more infamous, popular 'Robin Hood' monicker not mentioned for diplomatic and political reasons.

They talked, they praised, they asked polite questions, they ate, they drank, they fake laughed. Regina, however, did not bother to try too hard. She mocked and sassed the King more than anything, that ironic smile of hers – the one that used to drive him mad with anger before he found out that other side of her and just how deeply and strongly his feelings towards her would run – unforgiving.

When, finally, it was all over, all the goodbyes were made and the King had presented Regina with an awful gold necklace to seal their renewed alliance, Robin helped her back into the carriage and walked in behind her, the cricket on it's place on his shoulder. One of the guards closed the door behind him, and they were off.

"There, you can trade this for a week or two worth of provisions for the villagers, can't you?" she said, tossing the ugly necklace on his lap, cracking her neck, taking the crown off her head, sighing with exhaustion. He threw it carelessly into his pocket.

"How generous, milady."

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll travel back with the coach. It's such a wonderful night to be inside", said Jimminy, hopping out the window.

"Well," said Robin, closing the latch. "Alone at last."

Regina smiled, leaning forward to take her shoes off.

"Yes, well, keep your hands to yourself", she whispered in his face when he also leaned forward in his seat to catch her lips in his, since her face was right there. "He can hop back in any minute."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take", he said, pecking her lips and marveling at how quick his blood would run and how fast his body would respond to her. "Or you could just seal him out."

"And that wouldn't raise suspicion at all. 'My, my, I wonder why The Evil Queen sealed herself in the carriage with Robin Hood'. No."

She threw her hair back to the other shoulder, sitting back against the plush seat and crossed one leg over the other, raising her hand to the curtain and peeking outside the window as if his presence didn't affect her, and he just needed her. He was about to punch a hole in the ground that would take him to Neverland if he didn't get her. Now.

"You can wait till we get home", she licked her lips and smiled at him in that way she knew, _she knew_ it made him go crazy. "Can't you?"

"I've been waiting for two weeks, now." His voice was almost dangerous and he drummed his fingers on his own thighs, trying to distract himself.

Regina raised her shoulders as if to say "what can we do".

Robin sighed and smiled too sweetly at her, as if he accepted her decision, and raised his hand to hers.

Surely imagining he wanted to just hold her hand, she held out her fingers and he took hold of them, pulling her to him, making her gasp and hold out her other hand, bracing herself against his chest. Sliding on the seat to better accommodate her on top of him, he sighed when his skin tingled deliciously when he felt her weight on top of him, after a ridiculous amount of time.

"Robin! What are you doing?!"

"I'm losing my mind, love", he breathed against her neck, nibbling on skin and closing his fists on the fabric of her dress and her hair, pressing her to him. "Two bloody weeks, I'm going crazy."

Regina, he could tell, was torn between the feeling of him finally pressed against her and the imminent return of the cricket. One of her hands remained on his chest, the other raised to his head, keeping his head in place on her neck. And her breathing became somewhat irregular.

He licked a path up the column of her throat, grabbing her jaw and bringing those lips to his, a kiss full of pent up temptation demanding to be pressed against her mouth.

The moan that escaped him when he touched his tongue to hers was something carnal. Her whimpers fueled that frustration induced lust inside him and he raised his hips slightly, making her moan and press down against him, her own hips rolling on top of him, words stuck behind her teeth.

"I need you so much", he coaxed, wishing she would just let go and enjoy him.

With a sigh, she resumed kissing him, relaxing for now.

Robin wanted to lift her dress and feel her skin against his own, to shed all his clothes and sink into her, hear her moans against his ear, feel her heart beating wildly because of him. But they did have ten men outside, plus a cricket. So he would have to muster the willpower to refrain himself from tearing through velvet and sink every part of him into her over and over and over again until her throat went hoarse from screaming and he passed out.

Punishing the time she spent away from him with bruising kisses, he did sneak his hand under the hem of her dress, grazing the skin of her legs with his fingers, humming his pleasure against her mouth.

Regina lifted the hand still braced against his chest and placed it on the plush wall behind him to push herself away. He almost purred in happiness when she took a steady breath, the sound of their lips separating in a slow kiss so sensual to him.

"We'll be in the castle soon", was her argument. "Can you wait just a little longer?"

He rested his head against the wall and looked up at her, still keeping her so sinfully perched on top of him.

"Do you have any appointments when we get there?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Will I have to wait until you finish talking to whoever?"

She shook her head again, this time biting her lower lip, her hand on his face, caressing, and it was so dangerous, because it made him realize what has been staring him in the face all this time.

Robin wasn't stupid. He knew how to read a situation very well, that's a very vital part of his job. It was clear as day what was happening.

He was falling in love with the Queen.

Deeply, rapidly, madly, hopelessly in love with her.

And might as he tried, he could not find it inside himself any reason to turn away from her.

Of course he was aware of her before the curse that wiped the land and took her and most of the kingdom away. But they were back now, she was back, she was _different_ and she positively did not want him close to her at first, so he knew she hadn't cursed him.

He worked very hard to get here. Ignored all the snark and all the angry faces and offensive remarks and the fact that she was his Queen, he was not supposed to sass her back. He turned on the charm and threw it full force on her direction.

It worked. And ever since that first kiss, when he pressed his mouth against hers to stop her from scolding him for calling her 'milady' instead of 'Her Majesty' for the hundredth time, on that tower, he found himself addicted.

And now, to his mild surprise, he found himself falling in love.

With her heart that bled everyday with the lack of a son, with the voice that could scare a whole army of men, distract Roland and read him stories. And, for Robin, whisper in his ear all kinds of delicious things. Her hair, her smile, her boldness, her neck, her determination, her resilience, her lips, the curve of her neck, everything.

And he was angry when he was forced to be away from her for too long.

"Will you let me come up to your chambers as soon as we arrive?"

She raised her brows.

"As soon as we arrive? Someone's greedy."

To illustrate just how much, he squeezed the flesh of her ass with the fingers still under her dress and rolled his hips up into hers, making her roll her head and a satisfying "hmm" come out.

"You have no idea, Your Majesty."

Moaning quietly, she leaned in and presented him with a kiss that should be illegal – and those were his favorite kinds of activities.

"Hmm, God, I want to tear this fucking dress from you right now."

"Why, you don't like it?" she moaned, teasing him, as she would.

"I love it. I just want it away from you."

She kissed and rolled and pressed her hips against him for a few minutes before she decided he'd had enough. Presenting him with one last indecent kiss, she ran her nails down his neck, moaned in his mouth and allowed him to suck on her neck for three seconds. Then, she pecked his lips once more and went back to her own seat, grinning at him and looking out the window as if she wasn't as hot and bothered as he was.

Robin sighed and started a list of all the things he would do to her before the sun came up again.

 **The next one is from the Queen's POV.**


	2. Kin

**We need to talk.**

 **And by "we", I mean "you". You need to TALK TO ME, PEOPLE!**

 **Listen I love it when you favorite me or follow me. I do. But I think everyone knows how important a review is.**

 **So quit being lazy and take some time to make me smile, please? xD**

 **Thank you s2**

 **Ok! Now for the next chapter. I really must apologise for any mistakes this time. I'm in the middle of moving to a new place, I have no wifi, my computer is new so I don't have a good editor yet. This was revised on Wordpad, where spellcheck is not a thing.**

 **So please forgive any slips.**

 **Much love,**

 **Nat'**

.:.

Regina was the powerful woman she was for a reason.

People could call her many, many things – 'Evil' far from being the worst of it – but 'stupid' was not one of them.

Of course she liked Robin Hood. A lot. Yes, he was kind and fair and, even if he was a thief, his place at the hero podium was guaranteed. Fair, true and honorable, he was the definition of good.

But Regina just loved seeing that fire in his eyes, the way his jaw would set and his brows would knit together when he was frustrated. She loved how he would walk with determination, how he would sometimes forget all his decorum and just speak his mind on the council meetings and how he would undress her with his eyes when no one was looking.

So she didn't make that extra effort for their nightly meetings to happen.

And yes, she did miss him. Very much. She had to take deep breaths and cold baths to abate the memory of him, him, with her, God, so close, all over. She would bite on the inside of her cheek and think of all the types of potion ingredients she knew to cool herself down again.

But she would stretch that moment for a little while longer, just so she could watch him squirm, and because she just knew that when she admitted him into her bedroom again, oh, it would be glorious.

It was very difficult to climb down from him in the carriage. If that stupid cricket wasn't outside, along with her guard, she would have caved and let him do whatever to her, right there.

But, they were not alone as they wished they were, so climb down from him she did. Forcing herself to not be phased by all the parts of him pressed against her, that heavy hand on her ass, kneading her skin into a few purple bruises, she was sure, and climbed down from him, returning to her seat and proceeding to torture him with the curve of her neck, the lines of her cleavage and the occasional heated look.

When they crossed the first gate back home, she looked at him and found his eyes measuring her up.

"You're not going to sleep tonight, milady", he said, voice deep and low, and shivers ran up and down her spine.

Regina bit her lower lip, trying not to smile, and looked out the window.

"Such promises…"

The guard opened the door, Robin got out and she took the hand he offered to help her out, and she pretended to not feel the tiny squeeze he gave her fingers.

She could not help but smile when little Roland let go of Snow's hand and ran to his father, being picked up when he reached him.

"Regina!" came a very pregnant, smiling Snow White towards her. "How was it?"

She started to give the princess a fast version of the meeting with King Midas, and caught Robin's eyes across the driveway and the "Don't you dare" that was plainly written on his face.

He had to put Roland to bed, so she had a few minutes to explain the general lines to Snow and set up a meeting for tomorrow or something.

Regina was walking the hallway to her bed chambers, actually acknowledging for the first time that day that she was tired, physically tired, a stubborn knot between her shoulders.

Closing the door behind her, she moved her hand to light the candles, so she could see what she was doing, but the familiar pressure of Robin's body against her back stopped her, his hand catching hers and sneaking it around her own belly, securing her against his chest, and the goosebumps flared up all over her.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, thrusting her hip back towards him.

"Please, love, don't underestimate me", he said, turning her around and raising the skirt of her dress up.

"I thought you would have to spend some time with Roland, he seemed excited to see you," Regina argued, watching him bend his knees and open his mouth on her cleavage, biting some of the fabric down from her chest.

"Well, seeing that it's three hours past his bedtime, hardly. He fell asleep on the way to his room. Now," he stood back up to his full height, slightly towering over her and gathering fabric in his hands. "Where was I?"

She gasped loudly when he ripped her dress apart, tearing fabric away from her, picking her crown from her head and setting it carelessly on her vanity.

Truth be told, Regina hadn't realized just how much her body had felt his absence. Of course, the lack of him was ever making itself known, and her body would hum with anticipation and desire, stretching the hours into impossibly long days.

But it was only here, with his hands destroying one of her dresses, his mouth quick to cover newly exposed skin, his voice making her shiver, that she could measure just how much she missed him.

Robin finished with her dress and picked her up by her waist, his left hand lifting her knee to his hip, but not locking her leg around it. She did the same thing with her other knee, holding herself up on his shoulders while he sat on the couch, resuming the same position from the carriage.

"You feel fantastic on top of me, love," he breathed, his mouth busy on her chest and neck, hands still working to undo the laces of her corset.

(She could help him with magic, but his haste made her feel wonderful, so she let him fumble and tear.)

Regina had just caught his mouth on hers again, reveling on the taste of his lips and tongue, when a flash of green light shone through her closed eyelids.

Her hands on his face, his own descending from her back to her hips, they stopped and looked towards her balcony.

Sure enough, there was a dissipating cloud of green mist a few miles out of the castle, their newest enemy flying in a straight line towards them.

They looked at each other, Robin sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head against the chair.

"Bloody hell."

Moving her hand, Regina put her dress back together and on herself.

"Go to Roland. See that everyone is safe. I'll deal with her."

She stood up from him and he followed.

"If you need me-", he said, one of his hands on her face.

"I won't."

"Regina, if you need me I'll-", he started, insisting, but she interrupted with a soft touch of her lips to his.

"I'll send for you if I do. Now go."

He placed a kiss of his own and took a step back. When he nodded, Regina sent him to Roland's door in a cloud of smoke and turned around to deal with greenie.

Turns out she was just bored and came to throw some threat or other, maybe bargain a deal for Snow White's child, which was responded with a blast of electricity on her face.

After maybe 20 minutes, angry and somewhat wounded, Zelena left. Snow was shaken and agitated, a thousand plots and plans tumbling out of her, her hand clutching Regina's tightly.

She wanted to be annoyed that the Princess was clinging to her, but there was a feeling somewhere inside her heart that made her fingers close around her (former?) stepdaughter's hand too.

"Listen, you need to calm down. She's gone-", she started.

"But she can come back! We have to prepare, we have to call-"

"Snow, listen to me!" She shouted, effectively shutting her up. "She's not coming back tonight. We'll reinforce the protection spells. We're all safe tonight, I promise you."

Her tone was stern, and Snow White held her eyes, drinking her words up. After a shaking breath, she nodded, but didn't let go of her hand.

Robin walked in then, looking at all of them.

"What has happened?"

"Thankfully, nothing", replied Charming. "She just came to rattle us."

Still holding Snow's hand, Regina turned to him.

"I'd like you to accompany me, if you can. I have to talk to Blue and I could use your help with the Guard."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Turning to the Princess again, Regina reassured her once more.

"Go to sleep. I'll fix this. She is not taking your baby."

Snow White blinked, nodded and took a settling breath.

"I trust you."

With a short smile, Regina motioned for Charming to take his wife back to their bed chambers, Snow's vote of confidence warming her heart.

Turning around, she walked out, Robin walking beside her.

They made a fast deal of their pressing business. Quickly deciding with the Blue Fairy the most effective way to reinforce the protection spells and their radius, she went to work. Robin climbed up to the towers to alert the Black Guard about Zelena's possible attacks and to place new defense plans into effectiveness.

By the time she walked back into her room, she was tired, her hands tingling with residual magic, and she felt somewhat woozy. Robin was waiting for her and turned around when she walked in.

"Regina", he walked to her.

"Hey," she touched his chest when he got close enough.

"I can _see_ the shield", he informed her. Looking out the balcony, she saw the strong purple shield shimmering around the castle and the immediate village.

"Yes, well. Not even that cyclone that stranded her once will be able to come through that."

"You must be exhausted", he touched her face. "Are you alright, love? You look pale."

He called her "love" sometimes. Nobody had, ever before.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. How's Roland?"

"Sleeping, he didn't wake up. Come here."

This time, when he helped her out of her dress, it was with no urgency and she felt smaller without all the garments and jewels, his arms big around her.

He had to go to his son, make sure no threat came to him, but he lingered with her.

"I told you, I'm fine", she said, almost asleep, heavy covers on top of her, soft pillows under her head. "Just tired. You can go."

"I don't like the color of your face. You're too pale."

"I just need rest. It was too much magic."

He still held her for a few minutes, before she pushed him away and insisted he went to his boy.

"I'll be back to check on you."

"There's no need."

He touched his lips to hers in what was supposed to be a 'see you later' kiss, but reminded both of them of the moment they were robbed of before.

Sighing, she opened her mouth to his and felt a pulse of magic run through her, her emotions for him fueling her power.

He angled himself so that he was half on top of her, his mouth eager, his hands caressing the skin over the silk robe he had made sure was wrapped around her.

Robin fished one of her hands from his chest and pinned it on the mattress beside her head, settling fully on top of her, now. She loved the feel of him over her body, but there was a small boy that might be needing him.

"Robin, you need to go to Rolan-"

"He's fine", he breathed, turning his head to kiss below her ear and moving the heavy cover off her. "I'm more worried about you in the moment."

Regina kicked the covers in order to pull him on top of her without anything between them.

"I'm very, very good" she said in a low voice, because she knew he liked it.

"Hmm, yeah?" Robin held himself up with one arm, the other pulling the shirt off his back and Regina smiled and nodded, biting her lip.

When he came back, she ran her hands on the expanse of his back, his skin warm under her fingers, his muscles shifting as he moved. Breaking their hungry, hungry kiss, he lifted his head and inspected her face, a side smile forming.

"You do seem to have some color back on your cheeks."

She couldn't think of anything to say, she just wanted him to kiss her again and resume taking their clothes off, so she just looked at him.

"Is that all because of me?", he asked on that deep voice she learned to adore, the one he used only with her, when she was helpless under him or on top of him or against him, hostage to his charm.

Anyone that have ever met Queen Regina of the Enchanted Forest knew that she was not a woman that easily complied to the will of others. To talk down to her would be, for anyone, a big mistake.

Robin Hood either willingly ignored this common knowledge or was entirely clueless when it came to it. Every chance he had, he would try and pry words out of her that proved that he was in control.

"Is that why you feel so warm, my Queen?" he ducked his head to hers again and took her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling on it slightly. "Because of me?"

She nodded, and his other hand secured her free one on the other side of her head. His head ducked to her chin, her neck and lower, moving the fabric of her robe out of his way.

Her hands closed and opened around nothing, her wrists firmly held down by his fingers, and she wished he would release them so she could touch him, but she also knew that he enjoyed her like this, under his power.

And she enjoyed it, too. So much. Even when he was limiting her movements, she felt safe and wanted and (dared she say it?) loved.

"Why was I apart from you these two weeks, hmm?" Regina closed her eyes and listened to him speak. "I'm about to lose my mind."

She bit her lip to contain her smile.

"I didn't realize you missed me this much."

"So much", he got up to his knees and sat on his own ankles, and the vision of his bare chest had her lifting her legs to keep him close. "That I'm being very selfish, now, and not letting you rest." His hand reached for the sash that kept her robe fitted around her and started working on the knot.

"But I feel better", opening her arms and hiding her hands under her pillow, Regina arched her back towards him and, her eyes closed, felt his big hand land on her stomach, his palm on her belly button, rising up until his fingers grazed a covered breast and she gasped, the absence of his touch obvious now that he was here. But further his hand rose, until his fingers closed around her neck and his thumb pulled on her lower lip.

Next, he was back on top of her, his hand never pressing more than a soft caress on her throat. His left hand, though, was freeing her arm from one robe sleeve. She lifted one leg to better accommodate him and _oh_.

Yes, she missed him _very much_.

Robin had her half naked when his mouth landed on hers again, along with a throaty moan that told her he was enjoying the feel of her.

She was completely naked - and helping him get that way, too - and his kisses were more urgent than lazy caresses when there was a shy knock on her door.

"Oh, fuck, come on, you have got to be kidding me", Robin said through gritted teeth, and Regina shared the sentiment. "Who could possibly be at this hour?"

"I don't know", she said, thinking about ignoring it. Her fingertips moved on his skin, pondering, and he seemed to have decided that yes, they were going to pretend nobody heard the knock when, once again, that small sound.

Turning her head to the right, Regina waved her hand and the vanity mirror showed who was outside.

A very small, very cute, very sleepy looking Roland.

"Oh, God", Robin whined, resting his head on her shoulder. "Why is this happening?"

"He must miss you", she said, chuckling because this was getting ridiculous. "Go, I'll open the door. Here, put your shirt back on."

Sighing, he took the garment and put it on.

"Try not to use your magic, love", he said when his shirt was back on, now looking for his shoes. "Save your strength."

He didn't look at her, but she smiled at him, touched that he cared about that, that he felt the need to tell her to not exert herself.

Her robe once again secure around her, she got up and looked at him. Nodding, he rolled his eyes, annoyed by the newest interruption, even if it was from his son.

Regina walked to the door and opened it. "Roland!" She pretended to be surprised. "Sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

His big black eyes looked up at her and God, this boy is cute.

"I can't find papa."

"Oh, he's patrolling the towers", she said and waved her hand towards his general direction, sending him just outside her door. He landed right in front of her, Roland's back to him, and gave her a stern look.

I said no magic.

Focusing her eyes back on Roland, Regina moved out of the way "Come in. You can wait for him here."

"Thank you!" The boy said, always eager to spend time with her, and trotted inside, throwing himself on her bed with no grace at all, his little legs flying up when he landed face first on her pillows. Regina gave Robin one last look and closed the door on him, and he knew to wait a few minutes before coming back in.

When he did knock, Regina told him to enter and he opened the door, bowing to her in a way that any adult would see was exaggerated, but to Roland, it was just a bow.

His Queen and his son were both tucked in her big bed, the covers going up to Roland's nose, his head all cozy on the fluffy pillows.

"Your Majesty", Robin said in his bow, pretending not to see his son.

"Robin Hood", Regina answered.

"I do believe you have something of mine", he said, standing back up. Roland dug himself deeper in the bed, his head ducking behind Regina.

"Do I? I'm not sure. What does it look like?"

"Oh, you know. It's a small boy. Black hair, green eyes-"

"Papa!" Roland resurfaced, smiling at his dad. "I have black eyes!"

"Oh, there you are!"

"Papa, I don't have green eyes! I have black eyes!" The boy said, bugging out his eyes.

"Oh, yes, that's right", Robin said and Regina wanted to kiss him. That proud fatherly smile so sexy and endearing at the same time. "Sorry, son."

Roland turned his head and inspected Regina's face.

"You have black eyes, too!" He said.

"Yes, I do."

"We're the same!"

Regina's heart clenched and Henry's face appeared behind her eyes, that big smile he always had for her when he was Roland's age.

"Alright, let's go, son. Her Majesty needs to rest. She worked very hard today." Robin approached the bed and opened his arms for his son. "Say goodnight, now."

Standing up on the big bed, Roland turned to her and offered the sweetest bow.

"Good night, Queen Regina."

Smiling, she suppressed the urge to hug him to her.

"Good night, Roland."

The boy accepted to be picked up by his dad and waved to her when Robin turned around to leave. Regina waved back and sighed when they reached the door.

Right before Robin closed it after him and his son, he turned back around and mouthed "I'll come back" to her, followed by a wink.

And he kept his promise. After the time it took to his boy to fall asleep, she felt him running his lips on her cheek, his weight settling gently against her. When she turned towards him with a sleepy "hmm", he kissed over her ear.

"Sleep. You need to rest."

It wasn't a hard decision. She did feel exhausted.

"I want you here", she said, turning towards his warmth. "Stay with me."

Regina didn't feel his momentary hesitation. It lasted just a second, though.

"As you wish."

Robin settled behind her, one of his arms holding her to him by her waist and the other sneaking under her head.

.:.

Regina woke up with the movement of his breathing. She had moved during her sleep and was now resting her head on his chest, her left leg intertwined with his, her arm thrown over his torso and her fingers laying on the mattress.

She brought her hand to his chest and caressed his skin. Lifting her head, she saw him fast asleep. Not wishing to wake him up, she slowly peeled the arm he had on her back off her and got up, tip toewing across the way to get dressed. The sun was rising, and they both had work to do.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she closed her eyes and felt the familiar pulses of magic running through her. After breakfast, she would be good as new.

Her dress on, her makeup done and her hair ready to be pinned and styled, she heard him groaning. Looking over, she smiled at the sight of him turning on his belly and placing a pillow over his head.

" _Regina_ ", he called, voice muffled by the pillow. " _Come back here._ "

"Good morning to you, too", she said, getting up from her chair.

" _I'll show you a good morning_ ". Removing the pillow, he extended his arm to her. "Come back."

Still smiling, she took his hand, but resisted when he pulled her, instead pulling on him herself.

"Come on, get up. We have to go."

He sighed dramatically and gave up on getting her to lie with him. Sitting up, he looked at her and his sleep addled face made her heart melt.

Regina found herself wishing to wake up next to him everyday.

Rubbing a hand on his face, he got up to his knees. She did went willingly when he pulled her this time, enveloping her in a hug that made her wish they didn't have to go out and start the day.

He smelled of her pillows and his skin was warm, but that wild scent was still there, trees and grass and dew.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, hand running up her back over the fabric of her dress.

"Much."

She looked at the balcony window. The sun was barely up, it's first rays still reaching behind the mountain before it touched the houses of her subjects and the castle.

They had time.

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she looked in his eyes. After inspecting her lips for a second, he looked back into hers and presented her with that side smile. And they call her evil.

Robin was leaning towards her, one of his hands going from her back to her hip, the other raising to her neck to pull her face to his when, yet once again, someone knocked on her door.

"Oh, I just knew it", he chuckled this time. "I swear I thought 'someone is going to get in my way'."

She laughed quietly and touched his face, giving him a soft kiss.

"You better find some time for me, Your Majesty", he said with a sensual peck on her lips, one that lingered slightly, and moved to put his shirt back on. "Don't use your magic. I'll climb down the balcony."

"Someone could see you."

He shrugged.

"I'll just shoot them."

With a wink, he turned around and swiftly climbed down her balcony, leaving her to open the door to her visitor (her chamber maid, to help with her hair)

 **.:.**

 **What do you want next? Next chapter for "Frustrated" or "Selfish"? Or something entirely new? I have all of those.**


	3. Affair

**What? Two uppdates in less than 24 hours, what?**

 **Yes, lovelies! Internet is back on, I'm back online, so I'm back on updating more regularly, hopefully.**

 **This is the final chapter on this one. But I got more, if you want. There's a OQ+Maleficent burning a whole in my hard drive. It needs tweaking. I'm not yet sure if it will be a chapter on "Selfish" or a stand alone piece.**

 **And some of you gave me more ideas for yet another jealous Robin - so you can wait on that, too.**

 **Ok then! On with it!**

 **And, as always, TALK TO ME YOU WONDERFUL BUT SOMETIMES LAZY READERS!**

 **Much love,**

 **Nat'**

* * *

Right. _Now_ it was ridiculous.

She might have deliberately not made an effort to be with him for a while there, but now it's getting out of hand.

Another day passed. Thankfully without any visits from Zelena, and they used that time to work on a plan of attack and to force Snow White into relaxation.

Regina was just coming from the garden, having excused herself to go and work on some spells. Walking down the corridor that would take her to the tower where she kept her ingredients, her heart jumped inside her chest when Robin turned a corner, coming from the other side of the corridor, and walked determinately towards her.

She felt herself shivering, shaking with anticipation and she urged her body to stop acting like a teenager who had just found out about the pleasures of a man's company.

When he reached her, dangerous, sensual expression on his face, she thought he was going to kiss her, but he didn't. He took her hand and pulled her through the nearest door.

It was a small study, the one Belle was currently using to store her preferred research books.

"Seal this door, please", he asked after closing it behind them. Excited, Regina cast a quick, simple spell to keep the door closed until she decided to open it again.

Next thing she knew, she was being kissed and pushed further into the room.

"I've had enough of this", Robin said, mouth demanding on hers. Regina felt him lifting her and settling her on top of a desk, dislodging books and pieces of parchment. She wanted to keep kissing him, but he roughly pulled on the skirt of her dress, lifting it over her legs and made her lie down on the surface of the desk with a hand between her breasts, his fingers moving and pressing and teasing, her legs opened around him, skin humming because yes, _finally_.

"This is not how I wanted you", he said, twisting the fabric of her dress out of his way, tightening her legs around him, his eyes on fire, his voice low and deep, his movements swift and sure. "But I will go insane if I go another minute without you. So this will have to do for now, just so I can keep my sanity. Is that alright?"

She nodded, biting her lip and letting out a loud moan when his fingers found her. _Oh yes yes yes_ , _at last, more please, oh!_

"But you have to be quiet. I don't want you losing your voice here. I want to be able to hear you later, when I have the time to show just how much I missed you."

She was hardly listening anymore, her head thrown back, gasps coming out of her and she was so stupid, why had she done this to herself? Denying the pleasure of him, all he could make her feel, all he could do with her.

"And this is not a very deserted spot, anyone could walk by the door at any time."

He was still talking, one hand working wonders on her while the other adjusted the flowing fabric of her dress. She lifted it up and dropped it around her, leaving her lower body bare for him, feeling him grasp one of her thighs suddenly.

"Can you be quiet for me, Regina?" Robin asked, and she slid her left leg down and around his right one while he held the other around him, keeping her the way he wanted her.

"Yes", she said in a groan, trying to keep her voice down, small cries of pleasure breaking free.

"God, look at you. So beautiful."

She could hear him talk to her for hours, that voice husky, urgent, she could hear how much he wanted her.

"Do you feel good, love?" She nodded eagerly, one of her hands meeting his around her breast. "Do you think we should stop and wait until later, when we have time to get to your bed?"

"N-no, no, this is good", she said, and it came louder than she anticipated.

"Are you sure?"

"Ah, yes! D-don't stop."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

He worked on her in silence for a minute or two while she squirmed and tried to be quiet, lying there on that desk with him between her legs. She liked it, a lot, but it was still not enough.

A sharp move of his hand, though, had her gasping loudly, and he used the other one to pull her up to him by the laces of her corset.

She sat in front of him and opened her mouth to receive his kiss, her left arm landing around his shoulder, the right bracing against the desk to help keep her upright, since her strength was not to be trusted at the moment.

"You have to be silent, love."

She leaned in to take a searing kiss from him, trying to get him to give her more, more of him, this was good, but she needed more.

The way he kissed her, it seemed like they had gone years without seeing each other. Demanding and urgent, all tongues and biting lips.

Regina whimpered when he brought her flush against him,

"Yeah?" he asked, as if to confirm she felt good.

She answered him with another kiss, hands trying to get his shirt off him, but only managing to dislodge it.

Robin pushed her away from him, making her lie down on the desk again, and she felt him moving to work his clothes out of the way, finally, God, she felt dizzy, yes, come on!

"You feel so incredible."

Regina bit her lip to keep from crying out when he sunk into her, arching her back and yes, she did feel incredible. He felt incredible, moving so good, the way she liked, the way he knew she liked.

He let out a grunt of his own, tightening his hands around the top of her thighs, bringing her sharply against him and she rolled out her hips, trying to make him feel good, trying to show she had been craving him, too.

"Hmm, yes, love, do that again."

She did, and then again, making him push harder and she wanted to hold on to something, needed to grasp something with her hands to steady herself in order to better feel him, to have more leverage to move with him when he moved like that, sharp and hard.

She found nothing, only the edges of the desk, so she closed her fingers around it and pushed back against him, crying out, expecting him to tell her to be quiet, but he said nothing, eyes trained on her body, on them, his brow furrowed, not stopping his movements within her.

Regina had to close her eyes for a second, sensation too much for her not to surrender to the pull. Focusing on feeling, she unconsciously reached her hand out towards him. Robin closed his own around her wrist and pulled her until she was sitting up once more, her chest coming flush against him, her mouth right there by his ear, his own grunts setting something inside her.

"I missed you so much", she breathed to him, holding on to his neck with one hand, the other helping him keep her slightly elevated so she could move and move and move and they could move together and he could move inside her.

"You did, didn't you?"

A whimper started coming out of her when he slowed down, too slow for her, she needed fast and harder than that, but he adjusted her hip a little to the right, creating a hard friction and she tossed her head back, biting on her lip to keep from gasping too loudly.

"You need me just as much as I need you, don't you?"

"Oh, Rob- Yes! Oh-"

"Quiet, quiet, my love, quiet, now."

She closed her mouth tightly and tried to be silent while he did whatever he wanted, guided her moves.

It had never, ever been like that. In a situation like that, where "romantic" was not an appropriate word to describe anything, where there were only two bodies relieving a tension built over too much time of denial, it had never been this intense, this powerful, this… Meaningful.

Nobody had ever touched Regina with such adoration and such reverence and such hunger for her, not just her body, not just her crown. For herself.

Her eyes were closed and her head was spinning and her body was electric, there was that feeling, so good good good inside her, and she was so ready, she needed this so much, when his mouth found hers again. Robin kept moving slowly, but as hard as before, working himself on her in a way that kept her from breathing properly.

"You will never", he said, moving slow and hard, hands tight on her, his jaw set under her fingers. "Ever", he moved in a way she never knew she liked, but she did, _oh_ , she did. " _Ever_ be kept from me this long again. Not ever."

His voice, in those words, was the one final push she needed. Opening her mouth and letting her head fall back, she felt his tongue on her neck while he still moved and her body vibrated against him and no sound came out of her.

She was still coming back to herself when he pushed her away from his chest again, making her lie down on the dektop for the uptenth time since he had pulled her into this room.

Robin is a visual man, she knows, but he also likes to know he can make her forget all the titles that separated them.

Opening her eyes, she caught sight of him admiring her, and she arched her back and tightened her legs around him.

He responded by speeding up a little and she was still so sensitive. She felt everything.

"You are mine, now, Your Majesty."

He bent over her slightly, one of his hands letting go of her hip to run up her belly, between her breasts, her neck and a thumb pulled on her lower lip.

"I've stolen you and I'm keeping you."

She raised the leg he had let go of, shaking her foot until her shoe fell off. She raised it and raised it until his hand went back to it, and he bent her leg on the knee over his elbow.

"Hmm, yes, love, you feel incredible like this", he breathed, his jaw setting, his voice husky and his eyes alive.

"So do you", she moaned back at him and his next move was sharp and hard enough to move the heavy mahogany table an inch or two, making a book fall to the floor, and Regina grasped the sides of it again on instinct.

"One more time, Your Majesty", he coaxed, her leg still draped over his elbow, the other trying to secure him to her. She did hope no one could ever see her like this, so vulnerable, wanton and under the power of him. He was the only one she wanted, the only one allowed to see her and make her feel like this. "One more time, now, with me."

One more time Regina soared high, to that place only Robin Hood had been able to take her. Once, twice, three times the table moved again.

"Feel good?"

"Oh, God, please, don't stop!"

"I'm not planning to, my love."

God, why does he keep calling her "my love?" Is she his love? Is he hers? She feels wonderful, yes, yes, his love, her love, their love.

She was moaning too loudly, she knew, she knew it, bit down on her lower lip to try and silence herself when boom. Goosebumps and shivers, chills and magic running all over her, his hands closing around hip and thigh, his movements slowing down, she felt everything.

Robin made her feel like the most beautiful, the only queen, the only woman.

Breathing hard, he let go of the knee she had lifted to his arm. Delicately dropping her legs until her feet were dangling close to the ground, he lifted her to him again, and this time, his kiss was still worshiping, still consuming, but it was not anxious or so urgent. It was sated, satisfied, lazy and savoring.

"Wonderful, so wonderful", he said, touching his forehead to hers, their breathing gradually evening out.

Regina had been called beautiful by the men in her life. Leopold, in particular, liked to show her off as a trophy to whoever he could, be it another king, a peasant, guards, subjects, whoever. He called her 'beautiful' many times while on top of her, and she never felt like she was.

She had been reminded of her title over and over again. She learned how to use it as a shield, a mask, a pedestal, a weapon, a comfort, a reassurance she was important. She was someone even if she was nobody's.

Once, she had been called wonderful - by Daniel. Maybe twice.

Robin did call her beautiful, and wonderful, and "Your Majesty", and "milady", "Regina".

She liked "my love".

She felt important with "my love". Not the Evil Queen, not the monster, not the bitter woman who could not win. She didn't have to win with him. There was no competition, she was just…

"Oh, my love", he breathed, caressing her face and Regina leaned into the touch. "I'm sorry, this was not how I wanted it, I just missed you so damn much."

"I'm not complaining."

Her eyes felt heavy, so she closed them while running the tip of her fingers on the stubble on his jaw, kissing his face.

"Can you stay with me a while longer?" she asked, trying to set herself ready if he said that no, if he had to go and see Roland or get to work or meet with whoever, but he nodded against her, sighing and kissing her sweetly and sensually.

"Can you get that for me?", she asked, pointing the the shoe she had dropped on the floor earlier. Robin bent down and caught it. When he came back, she held on to him and twisted both her hands to take them to her room three floors up.

They landed on her bed and he rolled on top of her, not giving up his place between her legs, supporting his upper body on his elbows so he could look in her eyes.

"I mean it, you know", he said.

"What?"

"I don't intend to give you back."

He spoke as if she belonged to someone before him.

"I don't think I can, at this point."

She tried not to, but Regina had wondered for years and years and years how it would feel like to be wanted, to be cared for like this, needed. She watched how Charming was with and around Snow, even Rumple, with all his silliness and theatrics, how his expression and demeanor would change when the name "Belle" was mentioned. She had wanted to feel more than what she felt with Daniel. They were so young, children, really.

Robin was a man. Full grown and with a lost love, like her. And here he was, awakening all those feelings inside. Slowly, a little, tiny spark at first, that had caught fire, warm and strong, that burned away all that cold in her heart.

Regina ran the tip of her fingers over his arms, his back and his shoulders while he pushed and pulled on her dress until she was lifting butt, torso and arms from the mattress in order for him to finish stripping her.

Settling back, she lifted her hands to his face again, tracing his strong features while he looked at her.

"What?", she asked and he shook his head slightly, smiling and God, he was so handsome.

"Nothing. Just trying not to point out how beautiful you are. You must hear that all the time, I don't want to bore you."

Adopting a regal expression, she moved under him and he moved with her. Regina lifted a foot and hooked it on the waist of his loosened pants, forcing them out of him. He moved and adjusted to help.

"I'll allow it."

He chuckled and dropped his lips to her neck, kissing and licking and biting. She shivered while lifting the shirt off his chest and arms.

"I can show you, if Your Majesty prefers."

This time, he wanted her to tell him. To be as loud as she desired, and let him know how good she felt, how much she wanted, what she wanted. He coaxed it all out of her. After lazy kisses and sweet caresses, he reminded her they had spent two weeks apart, and he reminded her that he had promised her a sleepless night, and that he was nothing if not a man of his word.

She had felt sexy, so sexy when he started to move against her again, and she felt adored when he ran his hands everywhere, from the tip of her own fingers, down her arms, over her face, her neck, when he spent time on her breasts, learning what she liked and what she loved and what made her cry out, when he turned her around and when he molded and told her how he wanted her, when he kneaded the skin of her ass and when he whispered in her ear how he had been dreaming of it for so many nights in a row, Robin wanted her like that, he wanted her on top of him, he wanted her under him, he wanted her to tell him if she felt good, "How does that feel, love?", he bit her earlobe and he licked her throat, laced his fingers through hers, guided her leg tight around his hip while he moved and she saw a few stars.

The queen was so used to spit out orders, tell people what to do, where to go, this and that. It could feel good, but it could also be exhausting.

It felt _good_ all those times she had guided Robin to do what she wanted him to do. From long descriptions to a few key words, she liked to see and feel how he would do whatever, just to please her.

But this, oh, this felt liberating. Being guided, listening to him and allowing him to take the lead, to tell her and suggest to her what could make her tremble in satisfaction and anticipation and excitement.

His voice when he told her to "talk to me, love, let me hear you, tell me", every time she gasped his name.

Also, the look on his face when she moved her hips like that, or when she ran her nails down his chest or when she clutched his arm to her, her thighs around his hips. His moans when she would kiss him deeply and slowly, his grunts and the sharpness of his movements when she would toss her head back and to one side and the other.

His lips were on her neck when she let go of his arms to raise her hands above her head, arching towards him, to better move her body against his and to keep with the rhythm he had set. Robin let go of the leg he was holding and released the grip he had on her waist to plant his hands by her head and support the weight of his upper body off her.

"Heavens, look at you. You're so beautiful, my love."

She smiled up at him, biting on her lower lip, trying to keep him moving with her.

"Don't stop, please", she said in a low voice, barely over a whisper.

"I won't stop", he said, renewing his vigor, but keeping it slow, lazy and long. "I'll never stop, if you don't want me to."

"Hmm, no". Biting her lip, she touched his face and he bent to kiss her. "I think I'll keep you here with me-"

She almost said 'forever', but that was too much, maybe.

"Hmm", he sighed, moaned in her mouth and slowly dropped on top of her again, capturing her hands and linking their fingers, long kisses and long moves of his hips. "I'll stay." He moved his lips from hers to her chin, down to her neck and she let out a little cry when he pressed teeth and tongue, surely leaving a mark. "I would kiss your voice, if I could." Robin moved sharply, surprising her, making a loud "Ah!" come out of her, and she knew it was on purpose.

He kept his promise: Regina did not catch a wink of sleep that night. When he was not busy making her head spin and her body hum, he was draped over or under her, telling her tales of thieves and making her laugh.

The sun was coming up when he turned on his stomach, leg linked with hers, head resting on a pillow, his nose almost touching hers. His eyes were spending more time closed than open, and she kissed his eyelids.

"Tell me about your horses", he said, trying to stay awake.

"Maybe later", she whispered. "Go to sleep, now."

Sighing, he ran a hand on her back.

"It would be a sin", he said, half asleep already. "To stop looking at you before the sun came up."

Regina kept looking at him after he fell asleep, feeling silly and strange, a stubborn smile set on her lips, her fingers softly caressing his face.

Robin was not afraid of her. He didn't hate her and he didn't want anything from her.

It was just her, only her, he was interested in.

Closing her own eyes, she willed the giddy feelings inside to simmer down, so she could enjoy an hour or two of rest beside him before they had to get up and start the day.

Regina would notice, after she woke up, for the first time, the lion imprinted on his right wrist - all the long sleeves and the occasional bandages he wore on his arm preventing her from seeing it before. She would not have time to feel scared, though, for he would kiss her slowly and dread having to leave, mouth hungry on hers, lips on her face, her eyes, her neck.

She looked in his eyes and wondered if it was true, if it was him. And if she should tell him.

But he proposed they meet again that night, right there on that bed, smiling down at her, biting that lip of his and looking at her as if she were an angel or some holy creature he couldn't get enough of. So she just smiled back and nodded, accepting yet another kiss before he got up and started collecting his clothes.

Queen Regina would not be able to tell him about the fate that united them before the new curse - the one that made them strangers to one another again.

But fate is a funny thing.

* * *

 **There's also an almost entirely smut one where Robin is _mean (_ a good kind of mean _)_. Interested?**


End file.
